I have invented a new and novel black board line marking device. My improved marking device uses a felt tip pen to line a chalk board or slate black board with suitable guide lines for use by students. The adjustable holder for the felt tip pen can be used to accommodate a pencil or a chalk as the line marking tool. Furthermore, the device can run on the chalk board eraser tray to serve as a base guide. This improved black board line marking device can save time and provide less errors than the prior art.
Prior art references known at the time of preparation of this application include the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,008,522; 3,378,927; 3,363,319; 3,086,290; 668,957; and 561,585.